There are many occupations, hobbies, and other endeavors in which a person moves from one location to the next, and in which the person takes notes at the various locations. Clipboards have been used to facilitate such note-taking, and to otherwise organize papers and assist people perform a plethora of different activities. The inventor herein has recognized that traditional clipboards can be cumbersome to carry due to their relatively large size.